North Yankton: A GTA V tale
by don2014
Summary: 19 years before the begging of GTA V Michael Townley begins his criminal career along with Trevor Phillips and the two work for various criminals in North Yankton. This is the story of what happened before the big score in North Yankton.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Townley and Phillips

Michael Townley was born in 1965 throughout his childhood Michael was a fan of tennis, football and golf. In high school Michael joined the football team. By the age of twenty Michael had been in prison twice and had begun a criminal life working with various criminals to earn some money. Meanwhile Trevor Phillips was also born in 1965 in Canada and had a brother named Ryan. Trevor's mother wasn't the best and they never had lived a good life with their real father but a bunch of Mrs. Phillip's boyfriends. Trevor was punished a lot in his childhood and sometimes forced to sleep in crawl spaces. Trevor joined a tennis team where he first met Michael Townley. As a teen Trevor started hunting and later joined the air force in hopes of dropping a nuke at one point however Trevor was discharged do to his thoughts of dropping a nuke. Trevor moved to North Yankton and began a career of drug dealing.

1985

Michael Townley works for an elder criminal contact and is asked to smuggle something hot into Canada. Michael begins to work with Trevor Phillips who had begun work with the criminal as a pilot. "Sorry but when I decided to work for you I had no plans to be arrested" Michael says "you are making a big mistake Mr. Townley we have a contract" the man says "no you have a pilot and me as your arms dealer however I will not be arrested for you" Michael says "then you will die" the man says "look we'll get rid of this stuff for you no more" Micheal says entering the Beagle the man then attacks Michael Trevor shoots the man with his flare gun and kills him. Trevor takes the man into the plane and dump him into a river in Canada when the two land the two vomit "it's quite a baptism" Trevor jokes unloading the cargo "yeah I think after we return to NY we should get rid of the Beagle" Michael says.

1988

Michael robs a bank in Carcer city taking $10,000 and Trevor began working with Michael on some jobs. Trevor was arrested after being caught during a robbery by an old friend and Trevor served six months.


	2. Chapter 2: Settling Down

Chapter 2: Settling down

In 1990 things were looking good for Michael and Trevor after Trevor served his time in jail the two became good friends. One night Michael and Trevor headed to a strip club where Michael fell in love with a stripper named Krystal whose real name was Amanda and the two got married and had twins Jimmy and Tracey Townley. Trevor visited Michael and his family hoping to hear of another job "I've been looking T but as of now there's nothing just me and the family settling down for some time" Michael says "alright cool" Trevor says "moma who's that?" a curious Tracey asked "this is your uncle Trevor" Amanda says kissing Tracey on the forehead Trevor takes Tracey in his arms "hey little Tracey trust me if anyone ever messes with you I will tear their skin off" Trevor says placing the three year old on the floor "uncle Trevor don't listen to Tracey she's a bully" Jimmy says "don't worry uncle Trevor loves you both equally" Amanda says "uh yeah sure" Trevor says. In 2001 twelve year old Jimmy visited Trevor a lot believing Trevor was his blood uncle finding guns, and beer cans lying around "uh uncle Trevor don't you think guns and drugs are dangerous?" Jimmy asks "they can be but you'll come to see that little things don't hurt me kido" Trevor says. As time went by most of Michael and Trevor's crew members in North Yankton where either killed or arrested after their jobs with the two and the two believed that pulling off a big score in North Yankton would only get them a lot of money do to this. Michael and Trevor met Lester Crest who started giving them better paying scores to do along with Lester's partner Moses by late 2001 Michael and Trevor noticed Moses had vanished "what happened to Moses Lester?" Michael asks "Moses found Jesus Michael" Lester says sighing "don't wanna know how that worked but okay" Trevor says.


	3. Chapter 3: Family or Friends?

Chapter 3: Family or Friends?

After some work with Lester Michael began planning a big score to do in North Yankton "with Lester's skills we could pull it off" Michael tells Trevor, however one day Michael returned home after speaking to Trevor about his plan and he had a discussion about his crime life in North Yankton. "Listen Michael when we fell in love I quit my job because I knew we were perfect for each other when we got married and after Jimmy and Tracey were born I knew we were stuck together forever I think Trevor is an odd fellow but what he's done for the kids is something I can't forget but the career you have Mike it's not safe for us" Amanda says "alright you're right but I've been at it for so long it's something that'll be hard to drop and when I tell T fuck knows what his reaction will be" Michael says "please Mike do it for me and the kids, for our future I don't want you in the pen or dead Mike we don't need that stress for the kids" Amanda says "alright Amanda" Michael says. The next day Michael calls Trevor "look T I got something to tell you and Lester meet me at Lester's" Michael says "no problemo Michael I got something to tell you too" Trevor says hanging up. Michael and Trevor meet at Lester's safe house and begin to discuss Michael's plan "look T, Lester this business is going great we've done a lot of jobs and well lost a lot of crew members" Michael says "we know Michael now shut up I've discussed with Lester what we've been thinking of" Trevor says "uh okay" Michael says sighing "may I introduce you to a friend of mine Bradley Snider" Trevor says as Brad steps into the room "Michael Townley good to see you again" Brad says "nice to see you to Brad, what's up Lester?" Michael says "the big score we dreamed of I got it planned out" Lester says "oh really?" Michael asks "yeah the Ludendorff bank it's got a lot of dough stored in the vaults we can rob it if I get the crew setup" Lester says "alright" Michael says "we're gonna be rich!" Trevor says "soon we could even hit banks like the Union Depository!" Brad says "if we hit the Union Depository we'd be living like kings" Michael says "alright I'll get it all setup I'll call you guys when I get it figured out" Lester says.


	4. Chapter 4: Heist Planning

Chapter 4: Heist Planning

Michael returned home and thought of how to explain the situation to Amanda "Amanda babe can we talk?" Michael asks "of course Michael" Amanda says "well about the promise I made about dropping the criminal life" Michael says "alright" Amanda says nervously "look Trevor, Brad and Lester got a job ready behind my back and this bank can make us rich I figure if I do this last job we can be rich and not worry about this anymore" Michael says "but Michael" Amanda says " I know I said I wouldn't do this anymore but I do this one last job and then we move out of North Yankton away from Trevor and Brad and everyone we start new" Michael says "where will we go?" Amanda asks "San Andreas it's far from here and we can lay low there think about it Amanda do you wanna live where it's always snowing? Or where it's always hot and sunny" Michael says "you got a point I want to live in San Andreas" Amanda says "then trust me one last job I won't get caught or killed" Michael says "and what about Trevor?" Amanda says "I'll figure it out before the job's done" Michael says. Michael heads to Lester's to plan the heist with Trevor and Brad "alright so I think you three and a driver can handle this job" Lester says "alright what'd we got?" Brad asks "we got a few security guards that are on guard some cams but I can take them out and the alarms I can also handle" Lester says "so how can we got about this?" Michael asks "alright you head inside wearing ski masks where we live no one will suspect your robbing the place yet then you guys make your moves the cams and alarms will be off so you guys get inside manage the hostages and the guards then head to the vault" Lester says "seems easy enough" Michael says "yeah enough we can handle let's go get some drinks on me" Trevor says and Brad and Trevor leave "I'll catch up T" Michael says. "What'd you got on your mind Michael?" Lester asks "I told Amanda I was done with jobs after this Ludendorff is my last job" Michael says "okay what can I do?" Lester says "not tell Brad and Trevor I wanna escape with my family get away from them and here" Michael says "ah a secret I can do but getting you out of North Yankton I can't sorry try the FIB or IAA" Lester says "alright Lester" Michael says.


	5. Chapter 5: FIB

Chapter 5: FIB

After the meet with Lester and the crew Michael heads to the mall to pick up some things for Amanda and the kids. During his time shopping Michael debated on how he'll get him and his family away from Trevor and Brad and vanish to San Andreas. "Michael Townley, may I have a word with you?" a man asks "yeah sure" Michael says "listen here Townley you've made a name for yourself here in North Yankton I know all about your job in Ludendorff that you plan to do" the man says "and you are?" Michael asks "David Norton FIB I've got all the info I need about you Michael and enough to have you arrested" David says "that job in Ludendorff is my last I do this last one and then I'm gone from all this" Michael says "oh really and where will you go?" David asks "I plan to go to San Andreas get away from my crew members and North Yankton all together with my family" Michael says "ah listen Michael I can help you out I can handle taking you off the radar and getting rid of any trouble in the future in exchange for one thing" David says "yeah what might that be?" Michael asks "your crew, I know about Phillips and Snider if you get them in a area after the job where I can pick them off then you're free to go" David says "alright I'll do my best" Michael says "I also need to make it seem like I got you as well so you can get to San Andreas" David says "as long as the others think I'm dead then you got a deal Dave" Michael says "good I'll see you in Ludendorff then Michael" David says. Michael completes his shopping then heads home and makes plans to get to San Andreas "daddy are we gonna move?" Tracey asks Jimmy enters the room "leave without uncle Trevor and Brad?" Jimmy asks "listen you two are old enough to understand that we're moving but I'll make sure Trevor and Brad know so they come with us" Michael lies "okay dad" Jimmy says.


	6. Chapter 6: The Score

Chapter 6: The Score

Michael meets up with Trevor and Brad at Lester's "ah good you're here allow me to introduce you to your driver Tim" Lester says "nice to meet you, so we're heading to Lundendorff?" Tim asks "yes sir" Trevor says "alright I'll be in the car" Tim says "now you guys know how it works I'll radio you when the cams are down" Lester say. The three enter the car and head to Ludendorff "alright cams and alarms are off the bank is yours" Lester says the three enter the bank "everyone down on the ground!" Michael shouts pointing his gun at the hostages "drop the phone!" Trevor says hitting a employee and taking the cell phones from the employees Brad smacks a woman off the window as she tries to attack him "get in the back!" Michael shouts smacking a guard with the butt of his gun "listen mister we're giving you everything you want" the guard says as he enters the closet with the hostages Trevor locks the closet and the three head to the vault. Brad places the charge on the door "take cover!" Brad shouts ducking behind some boxes as Michael detonates the charges "look at all the money!" Trevor says as the three fill their duffel bags with money "freeze!" a guard says grabbing Michael "I get a thousand things everyday why don't you make sure this is one of them" Michael says Trevor shoots the guard in the head and saves Michael "you didn't have to do that T" Michael says. The three run out into the car and the driver speeds away "it wasn't supposed to go down like this" Michael says watching the police swarm the bank "did you see when I put that woman's face on the glass" Brad laughs Trevor shoots the cop cars off the road "shit I think they're gonna..." Tim says as a cop shoots him in the head Michael pushes Tim out and continues to speed away from the police "we can still beat the train!" Trevor yells. Michael turns the car away from the police and the train just nudges the car sending the three into a tree "the cars trashed" Brad says "we stick to the plan" Michael says "what?" Trevor asks "stick to the fucking plan" Michael shouts "where the fuck is the chopper?" Brad asks as he is shot. Dave Norton hides in cover loading his sniper and shoots at Michael. "Alright Brad's gonna be fine" Michael says as he is shot "fuck T I'm gonna bleed out!" Michael yells "no! Kill me you fucks!" Trevor says shooting the police "leave us" Michael says more cops swarm the area and Trevor escapes "get him!" Dave shouts to the remaining officers.


	7. Chapter 7: The Aftermath

Chapter 7: The Aftermath

Trevor escapes the police and is told by Dave Norton that Michael is dead and Brad was locked up. Norton plans a funeral for Michael so Trevor believes that he is dead. Amanda attends the funeral and the family escape to San Andreas. The two buy a large house in Rockford hills, Los Santos with Michael and Brad's take in the heist. Dave meets with Michael for a final time "listen Michael to assure Trevor doesn't find you I'm placing you in a FIB witness protection program" Dave says "alright Davey" Michael says. One time after some shopping Amanda catches Michael with another stripper "listen Amanda it's not what it looks like" Michael says as the stripper leaves "of course it's not Michael it's never your fault" Amanda says she then goes on a spending spree to get even with Michael. Jimmy and Tracey develop risky lifestyles, Tracey befriends some porn filmers and Jimmy starts selling drugs. Meanwhile Trevor was a highly wanted criminal as he was the only known survivor of Lester's crew and he travel across America to hide from the police. In 2011 Trevor moves to a trailer park in Blaine County, southern San Andreas and meets a man Chef who cooks meth, Trevor gets Chef to rob cash for gold man and Trevor kills the bodyguard and the two begin selling the meth and making a good profit. Many members of the Lost Brotherhood become main customers for Trevor and Chef and even the Varrios Los Aztecas. After the cash for gold incident by 2012 Trevor begins Trevor Phillips industries a group of criminals that sell meth to Blaine County buyers and Trevor meets Wade Herbert and his friends that pick on Wade. "Listen your friends treat you like shit Wade" Trevor explains and he kills Wade's friends at the quarry "what happened to them?" Wade asks "they all vanished and left you here Wade I told you they were bad people" Trevor says later Trevor is sent letters from Dave pretending to be Brad in prison. Trevor begins a small relationship with Ashley Butler Johnny Klebitz's girlfriend and annoys Johnny by fucking Ashley while she comes for meth.


End file.
